


The Campfire Song

by AuroraKant



Series: Batfam Week2020 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Week 2020, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Discussions of abuse, Gen, People make assumptions, Social Media, abuse mention, in this, just to clarify, outsider pov, the media - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraKant/pseuds/AuroraKant
Summary: It was general knowledge in Gotham that Bruce Wayne abused his children. How else could you explain all the injuries and prolonged vacations?And while the rest of the world thought nothing wrong, the people of Gotham talked: On WhatsApp, Tumblr, Discord...Day 3:Injuries| Bonding During A Mission | No Capes/Civilian AU
Series: Batfam Week2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657645
Comments: 49
Kudos: 484





	The Campfire Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to Day 3!  
> This idea came to me as a weird mix of the Injuries and Civilian prompt, since it's the mostly the civilians making a racket in this one... but since Bruce is still Batman and the rest of them the Batfam, it was the Injuries prompt I want with!  
> Please enjoy! <3

It was common knowledge in Gotham that Bruce Wayne abused his children.

Everyone knew that, and, how couldn’t they? They had seen the bruises on Dickie Grayson’s face and lived through the death of Jason Todd. They had read papers on Bruce Wayne’s erectic behavior after his son’s death only stopping when young Tim Drake became a friend of the family. A friend of the family who suddenly took to wearing long-sleeved shirts.

* * *

_To **Eva** :_  
Just met little Timmy on that function thing I told you about  
_7:34 PM_

_To **Lee** :_  
Timmy? Little Timmy Drake? What is he now? 12?  
_7:40 PM_

_To **Eva:**_  
14… I think… but damn…  
_7:44 Pm_

_To **Lee** :_  
Damn what?  
_7:50 PM_

_To **Eva** :_  
You know how he suddenly started hanging out with the Wayne’s?  
_7:52 PM_

_To **Eva** :_  
He looks like Richard did that year before he left: Bruises on his arms, a badly covered up black eye…  
_7:53 PM_

_To **Lee** :_  
Shit  
_7:55 PM_

_To **Lee** :_  
Did you talk to him? About it?  
_7:57 PM_

_To **Eva:**_  
No.  
_7:59 PM_

_To **Eva:**_  
I mean, how could I? I don’t want to trouble him any more…  
_8:00 PM_

* * *

Everyone knew It was Bruce hurting them, just as everybody knew that Bruce bought every paper and TV station that dared to report against him. They knew the kids would smile and wave and never utter a word against their father. They knew that Jason’s death had been fishy and the frequent disappearances of certain family members anything but a happy little vacation.

* * *

**drawingAssHorses:**

Guess who’s favorite Gothamite booked yet another vacation:

**drawingAssHorses:**

You are right! C*ssandra C*in and Gotham darling D*ck G*ayson. Both of them have been seen boarding a private flight towards who knows where wearing sunglasses! Bingo!

**Gotham4life:**

Do you think D*ck is with her to keep her silent or did he try to stop it from happening and he went down too?

**GarbaggeDamn:**

As if pretty D*ck G*ayson would ever step between a fist and a suffering kid. I mean he did nothing when J*son died. And he does nothing when it comes to *im!

**Bitchesaresnitches:**

Wow! Calm down! The kid survived an abusive household. Blaming him for not being strong enough to stand up to his only ONLY parental figure is like blaming the moon for every natural disaster!

**Rumordale:**

The moon is at fault though. I mean, he controls the tides and all…

**Jungle-We-All:**

This post is a ride

**drawingAssHorses:**

Back on track: All we know is that D*ck and C*ssandra left the country yesterday morning, possibly hiding bruises. We can confirm nothing else.

#don’t tag their names #as always #the current tag is: #Good4G #the new one will be revealed in next weeks discord server announcement #remember kids #never tag their names #current Good4G

_921 notes_

* * *

They cared. Of course, they did. Every few months a reporter would ask Damian or Cass or Tim if they could help in any way and the answer would usually be a request for donations for yet another Wayne Charity. People would try to corner Dick when he went out drinking, pestering him with questions about how he could let his little siblings suffer, only for him to not remember it the next morning. Bruce Wayne was frequently asked pointed questions regarding his rage issues and yet they never seem to bear any fruit.

* * *

** Dicordapp./com: Private Chat **

**Lulu** : And then I said: What do you do when you get angry because I almost threw my cat out of a window once  
You know, so he trusts me  
And  
_send 4:12 PM_

**Mia** : Yes?  
Pls? Pls? Pls?  
_send 4:13 PM_

**Lulu** : He looks me in the eyes and says: Throwing cats out of windows sounds like a terrible business model  
Da Fuck???  
How??  
_send 4:15 PM_

**Mia** : WHAT??? IS THAT MAN EVEN REAL??  
_send 4:16 PM_

**Lulu** : I know right?  
I mean, how dumb can one person be…   
_send 4:17 PM_

**Mia** : Or how good at hiding something…  
_send 4:17 PM_

**Lulu** : true  
_send 4:18 PM_

* * *

But no one ever asked them outright.

No one went up to Bruce Wayne and said: “Hey, we think you’re abusing your kids. We’re pretty sure, in fact”. No one asked Damian if his father hit him or if the scar on Tim’s cheekbone came from a bottle of wine thrown across the room by an angry Bruce.

Because people liked being the hero, they liked to imagine themselves as the savior on the white steed, but they liked the mystery and Bruce Wayne’s money even more.

* * *

#  **WAYNE FOUNDATION FOUNDS NEW HOSPITAL: More on Page 6**

#  **THE TEN CHARITIES BRUCE WAYNE LIKES BEST – BUZZFEED NEWS**

#  **HOW ONE ORPHAN SAVED GOTHAM’S SOCIAL SERVICES: DICK GRAYSON AND BRUCE WAYNE TALK - CHANNEL4**

* * *

The fact was, the people of Gotham thrived under the patronage of the Wayne name. New hospitals opened and were actually fully staffed, more companies moved to Gotham and actually paid their employees a living wage – and a bonus for dangerous living circumstances. Museums and cafes became more than just scenes for daily heists, they became centrums of daily life.

* * *

** MouthyBitchesForLife ** ** : **

**Cindy:**  
God! Have you tried the Aple Cinnamon Latte at Fraiser’s?

**Jude:**  
Aple

**Hassan:**  
Aple

**Rue:**  
Aple

**Cindy:**  
Fuck you guys

**Mel** :  
I’ve never been? Is is good?

**Cindy:**  
Mel is the only valid one!

**Mel** :  
<3

**Hassan:**  
Fraiser’s? Where is it?

**Rue:**  
That place that got trashed by Mr. Frezze half a year ago? Heard the owner’s got some sweet Wayne money from the insurance

**Cindy** :  
Unimportant how the got there

**Cindy:**  
Their apple cinnamon latte is amazing!!!! <3

* * *

Most Gothamites were more than happy with letting a few kids take a few hits if it meant that Mr. Wayne spent his money on the necessities of the city. And who really could blame them? If you did try to go up against the rich giant that protected the city, you would lose. There was no question about that. Which had as a consequence that nobody ever even tried.

* * *

**From:** [Clark.Kent@dailyplanet.com](mailto:Clark.Kent@dailyplanet.com)  
**To** : [VickiVale@gothamgazzette.com](mailto:VickiVale@gothamgazzette.com)  
**Re** : Request for files on Bruce Wayne

Dear Ms. Vale,

The Daily Planet is interested in the happenings of our sister city and has tasked me with writing a short piece about the prince of Gotham. I was wondering if there were any already existing files on Bruce Wayne that I could console. Articles your newspaper published would also be of great help.  
I want to write a well-researched piece after all, without rehashing everything that has already been said. I am sure you understand, from one colleague to the other!  
I wish you well and hopefully my request can be granted!

Have a nice day and best regards,  
Clark Kent  
Daily Planet Reporter

_send from my iPhone_

**From:** [VickiVale@gothamgazzette.com](mailto:VickiVale@gothamgazzette.com)  
**To** : [Clark.Kent@dailyplanet.com](mailto:Clark.Kent@dailyplanet.com)  
**Re:Re** : Request for files on Bruce Wayne

Dear Mr. Kent,

It is Mrs. actually – but besides that, I am more than willing to help. You’ll find quite a few of the biggest pieces our paper ever ran on the Wayne’s in the attachments. There is a tiny problem regarding the files, though: There are almost none. Bruce Wayne is squeaky clean. The only thing you find on him are his adoption records and a late fee for a parking ticket. Not much, right? I included them anyways.

With the best wishes,  
Vicki Vale  
Gotham Gazette

_send from [redacted]_

* * *

Because here is the twist: Bruce didn’t have to buy the news papers or TV stations, he didn’t have to bribe lawyers and write cheques. Nobody had ever even started a lawsuit against him. Because the people knew they wouldn’t win anyways. Because the misery of a few was worth the lives of the masses. Because money protected even without ever being spend.

* * *

_To **Jonny** :_  
I asked my prof today if it was okay if I did my mock trial about the Waynes  
_send 5:12 PM_

_To **Jonny:**_ **  
** He lost it completely  
_send 5:12 PM_

_To **Jonny** :_  
Said that Wayne owned the uni  
_send 5:13 PM_

_To **Jonny** :_  
Asked me if I wanted to lose my scholarship  
_send 5:14 PM_

_To **Jonny**_ :  
It was wild, man  
_send 5:14 PM_

_To **Jonny** :_  
So, anyway… guess who isn’t going to do their mock trial about the Waynes  
_send 5:15 PM_

_To **Dave** :_  
Sry, was at work  
_send 7:30 PM_

_To **Dave** :_  
That sucks, tho  
_send 7:30 PM_

_To **Dave** :_  
Wanna get pizza?  
_send 7:31 PM_

_To **Jonny** :_  
For sure  
_send 7:34 PM_

* * *

But that also meant, that nobody outside of the general Gotham public knew what was going on. Nice Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent found nothing against Bruce Wayne when he investigated the billionaire, except maybe a few weird interviews with the local population. Official polls showed the public's support of Bruce Wayne and his company. People moving to Gotham for internships or job offers were only really made aware of the city-wide secret after it became apparent, they wouldn’t leave again.

* * *

**_Annabeth_ was added to the OfficeLife Chat**

**Ruth:**  
Hey, Anne.

**Annabeth:**  
Hey?  
I’ve been working here for months… and I am in the Office Chat

**Ben:**  
You are in one of the Office Chats. This is the real shit.

**Annabeth:**  
What?

**Ruth:**  
You see, Anne, there are a few more things to living in Gotham than just surviving Halloween

**Ben:**  
Batman is real

**Annabeth:**  
Yeah, I know. He is literally on the Justice League. He saved me personally two weeks ago.

**Kay:**  
Cool

**Ruth** :  
Not the point. Yes, Batman is real. And until he went to the Justice League no one knew for years. They thought he was a myth. We made sure they did.

**Ben:**  
And now there are other secrets

**Sandra** :  
Like my famous egg salat recipe

**Kay:**  
No

**Ruth:**  
Like the fact that Bruce Wayne is never to trust. Keep your kids away from him if you know what is good for them. And smile when he asks you about it.

**Annabeth:**  
What the fuck?

* * *

Because if there was one thing Gotham was good at, it was keeping a secret. They had kept the Batman a secret for years after all. And Bruce Wayne being a bastard hitting his numerous kids was a secret so well kept that the man in question hadn’t even known what he was capable of doing.

Bruce Wayne didn’t know what the public knew. Or what they thought they knew, because everyone was too afraid to tell him.

That didn’t mean his kids were quite as blind to the situation.

* * *

**Gotham4Life//discordapp./com**

**Group-features:**

  * Private Chats
  * Encrypted Conversation Mode
  * NSFW channel
  * SFW channel
  * Official Announcements regarding The Status
  * Information about Tags, Theories, and more



**Official Channel:**

**_Announcement_ by Mod AlvinDraper:** Hewwo, Guys @everybody! This week’s news include: C*ssandra returned from her ‘vacation’ seemingly unharmed, while D*ck G*ayson is still not seen or heard off. Brave volunteers have breached Wayne Manor to lay, once again, flowers on J*son Todd’s grave. @Sindy prevented a lawsuit against Wayne to reach the attorney’s office and Damian Wayne is ‘visiting his mysterious mother’. Again. The official tags to be used for the next 14 days are #goodbyeGotham #gaysonofagoth and #JeansandJrocs… for some reason. Have a nice day, stay whelmed and don’t let yourself be caught. We can’t pay a lawyer for you! Cheerios, amigos!  
_send 11:12 PM_

**JasonWithAR** : Why the fuck would you write it like that?  
_send 11:14 PM_

**OoooO** : Thanks, I’ll monitor the situation  
_send 11:14 PM_

**Brainiac:** Someone should fucking shank B****  
_send 11:15 PM_

**OoooO** : Yeah  
_send 11:16 PM_

**DDay** : yeah  
_send 11:16 PM_

**Hu8timi:** Yeah  
_send 11:16 PM_

**[40 others are typing]**

* * *

Tim, Dick, Barbara and Jason had long ago wrestled for dominance in the secret chatrooms and internet forums. It was impossible to hide every truth from the public. It was impossible to explain every scar or wound or bruise. So, they didn’t. They let the public see what they saw, let them draw the conclusions they drew and made sure that none of it would ever reach Bruce.

The man wasn’t ready to deal with the implications of this mess: Then what was letting his children fight crime, if not child abuse.


End file.
